User talk:Realdraickin
Hello and welcome to the One Piece Wiki. I noticed that you've added some images to the site and it is much appreciated. However, there is one image choice you have I am curious about. In Ryuuma, you changed the colored anime image of the zombie to an uncolored manga image. May I ask why the preference? The colored image conveys the character in color while the uncolored image doesn't.Mugiwara Franky 09:33, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Umm sorry, I can't see it. Maybe some more explanation is needed. Anyway, I hope you can provide more and enjoy your stay editing in this wikia.Mugiwara Franky 02:20, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Voldo/Killer Speculations. We only list the obivous ones... Like Calico Yorki = Calico Jack, everything else is speculation until Oda mentions it. We treated Brook the same way also. The reason for doing this is purely that if you don't squash the vague ones, people start comparing everyone to everything... Like Blackbeard to Wario. The Voldo thing I've seen before (I like the SC series and Volo is my best fighter). But even I question how accurate it is... I have a thought that if Killer may attack and if right then I'll let this slide as it will be too dam obivous then. Basically... If he rotates those scythes of his, which I "guess" may be how he fights, then it will be exactly how Voldo attacks. Until then, I get 80% of predictions I make wrong (which I'm thankful for) so pretty much means now I've said it there is no ties to Voldo. One-Winged Hawk 21:15, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Looks was taken into account presiously. I don't see the resemblance with Voldo, I've sid this on a forum before, they are very different. Its quite possible that he is based on a character already, but it remains unknown if that character is Voldo. We need to see more of him, even a colour picture. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 22:10, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Score! I was right (for once), he attacks by spinning his blades. The Voldo reference has some backbone now. XD One-Winged Hawk 14:22, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sometimes you can just "see" these things long before others have. I always play Voldo in the Soul Calibur series. Incidently, it was nice to see that move he pulled off while spinning those things. Voldo does things much more agile then Killer's move, but that wouldn't look lost in his move set. One-Winged Hawk 18:56, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Something to learn Okay, I want you to do me a little favor here. Referencing Information can you read this page? Not punishing you or telling you off, but its annoying because someone else has to slap the refs on when people forget = twice the workload. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 08:21, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Ah, I'm not a admin or mod or whatever. Just santa's little helper. And I don't bite. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 12:37, 5 July 2008 (UTC)